1. Field
The invention relates to surge protection. More particularly, the invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) surge protector with a matched piston-cylinder cavity shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surge protectors are used in various environments to protect sensitive electrical components from damage due to power surges (such as electricity associated with a lightning strike). For example, some surge protectors are used to protect radio frequency (RF) components, such as components used in transmission of cellular signals. These surge protectors may be adapted to connect to coaxial cables that are in turn connected to the components to be protected. For example, a surge protector may be included on a coaxial cable extending away from a cellular tower.
Coaxial cables present specific RF impedance to signals propagating along the cables. Any change of impedance experienced by an RF signal along a signal path is likely to negatively affect the quality of the signal. For example, a change of impedance may result in a loss of signal strength or may increase an amount of noise associated with the signal. Thus, it is desirable for a surge protector to match the impedance of the coaxial cable to which it is connected.